Crazy Rose
by X-MenObsessed123
Summary: What would happen if the X-Men recruited a person who was insane?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters or settings used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

"NO." Amy screamed at the top of her voice.

"She is dangerous Amy, you know it too."

"How can you say that Lance, she's your daughter. She's only 7." Tears were streaming down her face, she could barely speak without choking on them. The men were talking upstairs.

"I'm not goin' in, this kid is fucked up. She can turn people into her personal slaves by looking at them!"

"I aint' either."

"Nor me."

"Same here."

"Oh move out the way you chickens." He slowly opened the door. It was pitch black, all he could see was a small figure sitting by the window. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him.

"Hey sweetie, you do that?" There was fear in his voice.

"Yes." The child's voice made her sound mysterious, not to mention psychotic. She turned her head slightly to the right, so he could just about see one of her crimson eyes."Are you scared of me?"

"Yeah, little bit."

"Every ones scared of me, even my dad. He thinks I'm evil coz of my eyes and my powers. Do you know what I can do?"

He gulped,"No."

"Shall I tell you?"

"OK."

"I can control people by looking into their eyes. I can move things with my mind. I can kill someone in hand to hand combat. Are you more scared now?"

"Yes."

She spun the full way round, and her face said it all. Her eyes were big, but psychotically glaring at him. Her wavy blonde hair reached her waist, where her night dress flared out slightly.

"Are you here to take me away?" Her smile was even more insane than the rest of her.

"Yes."

"Dad told me you'd be coming. That I wasn't right in the 's right, I never have will be." She walked over to him. Her head movements were robotic. He opened the door.

"Time to go." He said. She walked out of her room and downstairs. The other men backed away, she just looked straight on, still glaring, but with a straight mouth. Just before she left the house, Amy caught her arm.

"Oh, honey" She was still crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. But I love you, and I know you love me. Because I can see it in your eyes, your beautiful eyes." The men were staring at her like she was crazy too. "Don't ever let them change you, you are perfect, just the way you are. Promise me." Amy pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Promise." The little girl whispered. Amy let her go, and Lance pulled her back. He just scowled at the child. _You were never mine. You are a devil in disguise. I did the right thing._ He thought.

She was escorted to a black car. All the men were staying well away, apart from the one who she had talked to earlier. He crouched down in front of her.

"Your gonna' be taken somewhere now."

"I think you mean a mental institution."

"Yes and no. You'll be kept away from other people at this place."

"Good." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I scare them, but they scare me."

He was worried for the girl. Despite her voice, eyes, movements and powers, she was just a little girl. He started to whisper now.

"I'll visit you, if you want?" She nodded in approval.

"Do you want to know why I like the night?"

"OK."

"Because of the stars." He thought her answer was sweet.

"OK. Time to go, _freak._" The driver whispered the last bit under his breath.

"Be careful sweetie. Oh, and by the way, my names Kyle."

"Rose." She moved elegantly into the car, and a man shut the door. The next thing Kyle new, the car was off.

* * *

Hi. What d'you think. I'm gonna' add some x-men soon.


	2. The Mental House

I do not own any of the characters or setting used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

The Bording House was a mental institution for mutants. Most of them went crazy when they found out they were mutants, not in Rose's case. She had been crazy since birth. Her powers didn't help, nor did her appearance. It had been 9 years since she was taken away, since she was put in a grey room with a bed,closet, desk and window. She got a pack of paper a week, (per her request), 2 pencils a week too, and she had managed to get a radio too, mainly because the staff were scared of what would happen if they said no. But Rose would have just accepted it. She loved to draw, it was the one way she could express how she was feeling, but most of her drawings were of empty rooms, lonely people with no faces or dying rose's.

"You got a visitor." Said a very nervous staff member.

"Hey sweetie." It was Kyle, he had become quite close to the girl, in fact if there was a problem he was the one they would call. They did try and call her mother, but they couldn't get hold of her. Kyle walked in and the door closed behind him, he eyed the drawings on the desk but said nothing.

"Star gazing huh?"

"They're perfect., aren't they?"

"Yeah pretty damn perfect." He had gotten used to her voice now. He actually found it quite enchanting. The pictures he was eyeing earlier floated over to him and landed in his lap.

"I saw you look at them. Shall I tell you what they are?" He could see what they were, but went along with it.

"OK."

"They're how I feel. I feel alone. I feel like I don't exist. I feel like I'm dying. I like it." She looked at him as she said that last sentence. Her crimson eyes were getting more mysterious, her blonde hair was now ending in the middle of her back. She was very slender, but not too much, she had slender legs and arms too. Rose was a 36B, (bra size), but only the lady who did the shopping new that, they somehow complimented her, her skin was like china, smooth and pale. They didn't let her out of her room much because someone once thought she was a ghost.

"Well, if that's what you like feeling then good. Listen, a man got in touch with me, goes by the name Charles Xavier. He wants to visit you, but he wants to know if you'd be interested in his offer." Rose turned her head back to the window. "He runs a school for mutants, and wonders if you'd be interested in going there." She said nothing. "Rose, Rose, you gonna' say somethin'?" Kyle knew he wouldn't get through to her , sometimes he forgot she was only 16. "OK, I'll tell him you say yes." He kissed her on the forehead. "Bye sweetie." He got up and walked out.

Rose turned her head to face the door. She got up and elegantly walked over to her bed. She couldn't be bothered to get changed, so instead just threw off her leather jacket, and chose to sleep in her vest top and black skinny jeans.


	3. Charles Xavier

I do not own any characters or settings used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

Rose was blinded by the sun, she got up and walked over like something was pulling her towards the window, making her take every step, like a grappling hook was attached to each of her legs and her chest. She felt like something was possessing her. She reached the window and stopped, on the street below was Kyle, Charles Xavier and Eric Lehnsherr. When she overheard the staff talking about them, they are friends who are enemy's, so why were they both here? She felt a sudden release inside her, she then snapped her head to look at the three men. Rose glared at them and slightly parted her inviting red lips to take a deep breath. She suddenly closed the curtains, as to get rid of the light, she liked the dark, it felt natural.

A few Minuit's later, they came into her room, where she was sat on her desk, legs hanging down and crossed over, head down and hands pushing against the desk like she wanted to push it through the floor.

"Hello Rose." Said Xavier, her head clicked up to glare at the two strangers, when she reached Kyle she was still glaring, but her eyes were somehow softer.

"Do you know who we are my dear?" Asked Eric. She smiled, evilly.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think there's something wrong with me, because there is, but it doesn't make me stupid old man."

"Rose, they just wanna' talk." Said Kyle in his usual calm voice. He was only 25, 16 when he first met Rose, but he looked older than he was. He was fairly tall, with short black hair and green eyes. Quite handsome really.

"It's quite alright Mr Johnson." Rose had never heard his surname before. "Rose," Her gaze went straight to Xavier. "We want to talk to you about leaving here and coming to my school. We wont make you if you don't want to, but we would like to tell you about it."

"What do you mean 'we'? He doesn't work with you, why is he hear?" Her head jerked towards Kyle. "You said only one, but two came. Why" Her voice was almost mocking them.

"I have my reasons, I can assure you, Mr Johnson didn't know anything." Xavier's tone was comforting.

"He want's to recruit you my dear. Charles want's you to be one of his student's, I honestly don't see why I'm here." Eric was just trying to get information out of Charles.

"I don't want you here, I need you here. I need you to see what she can do." Xavier was smiling, Rose didn't like it.

"You know what I can do, otherwise, you wouldn't be here. Why do I **need** to show you?" She put emphasis on the need.

"Rose sweetie, It's OK." Kyle was the only one she had ever trusted, besides her mother. Rose made the closet float, she then made Kyle, (with his permission), do exactly what she told him to.

"Well Charles, I see why you wanted me here. She is very powerful, class 5 if in not wrong."

"No your not. So, Rose, would you like to come to my school?"

"There would be other people. Other people..are scared of me, they don't understand me. It scares them. I don't like them."

"That's no reason to not come to the mansion. We can get you a room by yourself." Rose looked at Kyle, he nodded.

"Would you still visit me?"

"Of course."

"Fine, I'll go." She went back to looking at the floor, Kyle gave a signal to the two men, letting them know they weren't going to get anything else from her. They all left the room.

"Tell me Mr Johnson, how exactly did she end up here?" Xavier showed a interest in her past that no one ever had before.

"Well, we moved her here when she was 7. Her father thought she was evil, so called us and told us everything about her. Her mother put up a fight, but it didn't work."

"When did you first meet her?" When we had to move her here. At first I was scared, but then I looked closer and I just saw a child, a sacred child. I've been the only one she's had since then."

"I must say, you do look older than 25." Stated Eric.

"Tell me about it."


	4. The Mansion

I do not own any characters or settings used, (apart from the ones I made up).

* * *

"Hey, ready to go?" Rose looked at Kyle, she was scared, but only he could see that. "It's OK. I'm gonna' stay for the first day, promise." She nodded and walked towards him. They both walked out of the institution to be greeted by Xavier, who led them to a car which they all got into.

"How are you feeling Rose?" Asked Xavier, (who was sitting in the front).

"Fine." She was pressed right up against the door of the car, Kyle, ( who was sitting next to her), wanted to put his hand on her leg, but knew she'd freak out if he did. He had never realized how much he knew about her. The drive wasn't that long, and they only had to use one small box for all of Rose's stuff.

"Here we are." She peered out the window, which she had covered using her jacket. It was huge, bigger than the institution, and that was saying something.

"Your gonna' be OK sweetie. I'll be right here."

"Not always." She realized that some people probably got freaked out by the way she spoke, by the psychopath in her voice. She didn't care. Rose gently opened the car door. The way she moved changed all the time, apart from her head. She, Kyle and Charles all went in together, she was told to stay in Charles's office while he spoke to some of the teachers. _Probably warning them about me._ She thought to herself. He then re entered the room with three teachers.

"Rose, this id Scott, Emma and Storm. They'll be teaching you some lessons while your here with us." Her head flicked from one person to the next. When she looked at Emma, she could feel the pull she had when she first met Charles.

"Well Professor, you've really outdone yourself. Another class five mutant hey." Her words stung Scott. Already, she didn't like Emma. When she had looked at her, she had looked away.

"Your scared of me, aren't you?" Emma once again looked away. Rose was coming off extremely psychotic already.

"So Rose," Storm interjected. "This is your first time in a school, yes."

"Yes, but I'm not stupid. I taught myself the things I need to know."

"Right. So we've got your timetable here, and I'll show you to your room if you want?" Rose nodded. She liked Storm, even though she was afraid, she was being nice. Rose flung her head in Kyle's direction, who then asked.

"Is it OK if I come to?"

"Yes Mr Johnson, It's fine."

"Great, and please, Kyle." Charles nodded. Both the women in the room were taken back that someone who looked like Kyle was spending time with a psychopath. Storm, Kyle and Rose made there way upstairs, where Storm led them to a room just for Rose.

"Thanks...um...Storm"

"Yeah. And It's no problem." She walked away. Rose was walking round the room, it was bigger than her old one. Kyle smiled, he loved the way she walked.

"Want me to start unpacking for you?"

"No." She came over and laid her things out on the bed. Rose then put her clothes away, (using her mind), hung up her clock's, (using her mind), put her CD player and CD on the side table, (using her mind) and laid out her drawing things.

"Fair enough. You better get going or you'll be late for lesson."

"Where will you be?"

"Charles wants to speak with me."

"About me, about what they should and shouldn't do."

"Yeah. Now go on, don't want to be late." Rose walked out the door, Kyle followed. They went to opposite ends of the corridor, when Rose had to stop to check her map.

"Lost?" Said a silver girl, who was standing behind her. She quickly looked for Kyle, but he wasn't there.

"Here, let me help. Hey, your in the same classes as me. I'm Cessily, I'll walk you there if you want?"

"Rose, and yes." Once again, the psychopath had escaped.

"Cool." But Cessily seemed un-faised. She talked a lot on the way to class, Rose wasn't used to it. In class Cessily introduced her to Sooraya, Santo, Julian and Nori. She liked all of them, except for Nori. They didn't seem to mind the fact that she spoke wired, but they didn't know she was from a mental institution.

* * *

OK, I can't really think of anything to write for her first few years, so next chapter I'm gonna skip a head, to where she's been at the mansion for two years. Rose now speaks in full sentences, but still has her wired voice, she is also more comfortable around people. They now all know she was from a mental institution, but are OK with it, she hasn't seen Kyle in a few months. She also retains her drawing and her unique view on the world. She is 18, Kyle is 27.


End file.
